Blue Moon
by writerworld123
Summary: Rumple is wedded to young Cora, but, every full moon of the month- he gets to share an entire night devoted fully to his Belle- in secrecy of course. Rated M for smut/angst


"And if I ever see your mangy fingers on my dress again, I'll assure you hang by them." The mute servant nodded briskly, and Cora plummeted her out the door- by her hair.

Rumple sipped his morning tea, not acknowledging the commotion his wife insisted upon for no decent reason.

"What are you reading love?" Cora wonders aloud, so airy, as though she didn't just torture the wits out of an innocent maid.

"Just an ole contract I wrote up last night." Him and Cora exchanged devilish gleams, before Cora props herself upon his knee, and kisses his lips.

"Mm" Rumple grunts, "None of that this morning dumpling, I have duties to tend to."

Cora pouts softly, "Can't your first duty be tending to your wife?" she purrs. Rumple delves into fluttering kisses along her neck, and young Cora tilts her head in delight to the feeling.

"I simply must be on my way deary" Rumple enchants himself to slip away from beneath Cora's body, and through the foyer.

Cora finds herself alone at the breakfast table, and whispers, "Show off." Rumple impish giggle sparks to life at this and Cora smirks; she loved her impish husband so dear.

* * *

"Shall I compare the-, what's in a ros- no! Name!" Belle's head falters among her novel. She was to do a reading at the ball three evenings from now.

She hadn't even mastered the prologue, let alone sonnet. The palace library was indeed grand, but, vast and befriending moths with no one tending to the glorious mass of novels besides Belle herself.

She quite enjoyed the refracting of sunlight, reflecting among her pages in a golden beam. The smell of aged paper was comforting, and merely understanding to her like no person had to Belle.

Unless the imp she loved ever so much was considered a person. Though, he was far more than a man or immortal man to her.

He was the ground in which she walked upon, sun she revolved around, and he was hers. No matter the pesky- not to mention wicked- of a wife that held him throughout the nights.

All nights, despite this night… on each full moon, Rumple would fib to Cora that the impoverished had cottage houses up for the black market; a crucial time for deals.

He was really slithering, unseenm into Belle's bedroom and consuming the entire night in making love.

This affair had been occurring since the fifth year of him and Cora's marriage. She was aware Rumple bestowed a sacred part of his heart for Cora, but, though never mention- Belle was indeed the holder of Rumple's heart in a whole.

Rumple simply remained in his marriage to savor the massacre he knew would arise. It would endanger Belle, and among that- he did not wish for a reason to kill his wife, whom he did not love, but, respected.

Even so, Rumple often spoke of the twinge of remorse felt on the countless nights him and Cora made love, his eyes would falter, and he'd imagine Belle writhing beneath him.

Tonight, however, was not a night to pretend.

"They say doing an activity you enjoy awhile attempting to master something, can build good memory in practice." Belle's father advised over brunch that same morning. Awhile he noticed Belle irritably flushed in scheming her novel over and over, ignoring her meal.

"I'll take into account father" Belle pardons herself from the table with a courtesy, and retreats into the library, scoping out her most favored novels until the moon arose and called her love to her.

* * *

Rumple had to visit home that evening before venturing off to be with his true love. He was not however, intending to be visiting Cora, whom was soaking in a bath. "Rumple" she greets in delight, and Rumple's throat swelled in her presence, he often never returned home before seeing Belle.

He often liked pretending that from his laboring day of deals, him going home to Belle was the conventional part of his day; it's where he alas felt truly belonged. "My dear Cora" he replies, stiff in the shoulders, rubbing his thumb and index finger together.

Cora swings both of her pale legs from the water, allowing them to dangle over the rim of the tub. "Won't you join me after such a long day? It'll ease you before your boring matters of estate." She purrs, caressing the surface of the water with her fingertips.

Steam was curdled around her heart shaped face, hair tussled and damp. "I really have no time I fear" Rumple stammers, gathering his satchel, in which obtained the wand he needed to conjure the invisibility spell in entering Belle's palace.

"Looking for this?" Cora taunts, and Rumple slowly turns to find his malicious Cora wavering the wand in a flimsy hand. "Cora, my darling, as much as I would adore playing with you, I'm on strict business means as of this hour and I-"

"Oh!" she breathes, releasing the wand from her careless grasp, and it plummets into the bath water.

"If you wish for it, come and get it." She dares, and though Belle's angelic face is pestering his mind, he can't redeem himself from how Cora was arousing his inner blood lust as of now.

"Very well, deary" he coos, approaching the tub. Cora sinks into the water, suckling her lip in as Rumple discards himself of his dragon skinned coat, shirt, and leather slacks.

Cora yelps in pleasure when he plunges into the water- and precisely between her knees, his length at her thigh. "You mustn't touch what is not yours" Rumple hisses, and Cora arches herself into him, scowling.

"Then please, _master_, show me the way" she whispers, and Rumple compiles his lips to her throat, pecking down to her collarbone.

In the midst of his ravishing among her skin, he gropes below in seeking the wand.

"Mmm, I believe I'll punish you by teasing your own game." It was really an excuse to flee from her.

Cora pouts once more and he kisses her puckered lips before rising from the water, and with a flake of his wrist, dressing himself once more- though he knew it would not be long.

* * *

Belle's fastened in slumber, her novel among her softly breathing chest. The library is dark with nothing but acid blue light of the moon.

She's huddled among the sofa mounted against the wall, and Rumple emerges by the podium. "Belle?" he wonders aloud, and finally seeing her in gentle rest among the sofa.

He had no heart to wake her, but, seeming this was the blue moon they could be with each other, he figured she would be content.

He rummages his nails along her scalp, and in an instant she stirs awake, and peers up with a smile. "How are you my love?" he whispers, kneeling in to inhale her curls that smelt of aging books and rose petals.

"Quite well, despite this" she motions to the novel upon her chest, and Rumple plucks it off her by the corner, as though it were a rodent by its tail.

"Romeo and Juliet" he announces, before snickering down at her. "Why is it troubling you? Too cliché?" He wonders, scheming through the pages, and Belle shakes her head.

"No, I must memorize it for the grand ball occurring in thre- well, two, evenings from now." Rumple flicked the novel over his shoulder, before gathering Belle up into his arms.

"Love now, study later" Rumple whispers, and Belle reaches up to web her fingers in his hair. "My father insisted that in order to remember, I should do something I enjoy awhile studying."

Rumplestiltskin eyebrows touched at this, before clarity swept across his face, and he grinned. "Shall we convert to a more… appropriate location?"

Rumple insisted, seeming the library was drafty, dark, and the sofa they were lounged upon was thread and not cotton. "Indeed" Belle whispers, and with a wisp of his wand, they vanish from the moons presence.

* * *

"Come light, come Rumpl- Romeo!" Belle cried out, writhing beneath Rumpelstiltskin's thrusts. "Doing so well love" Rumple breathes into her ear, before latching his teeth onto the lobe and nipping it till sore.

"Oh" Belle gasps, and Rumple retreats to pressing his lips into her throat. The fireplace was whistling and crackling with life as Rumple made love to Belle among the bear-skinned rug before it.

Their clothing patched the floor, and Belle's grey day-dress was shred to in strings of lace among the floor.

_"Grey's no color for someone as vibrant as you anyhow"_ Rumple had insisted, flinging the remains of her cotton bloomers into the fire place.

Rumple laced fingers with her own, rearing her arms above her head, and stroking palm to palm in unison of his thrusts. "Isn't…. ah! Cora going to be, w-waitng for you to be returning n-no-." "Hush" Rumple whispered, eyes clenched as though she bestowed pain upon him.

"Don't speak of her or anything, just feel." He coos, kissing her forehead, and touching his exotic green orbs with her sapphires.

Belle simmered her hands down his arms; his green skin did not feel as scaly as it appeared, though it sported a texture, it was quite warm like any other flesh of a man.

As Belle strained her neck up to taste his neck, she wondered in Cora ever sincerely adored it as she did. "Oh Belle..." he whimpered into her curls, finishing off, and a split of warmth streamed inside her.

Rumple vitally collapsed on top of her, centering his ear among her left breast, intent on listening to her heart. Belle lazily stroked his hair as they stifled and panted in composing their breath.

They were content in their stillness from then on, Rumple's long and impish nails felt exquisite was caressing her ribs, as his cheek laid upon her bare chest.

* * *

They made love throughout the night, granting themselves air here and rarely again. Until Belle finally saw the morning emerging through the windowpane, and never recalled feeling so blue to see the suns beam.

"It's the witches' hour" Belle sighs, and Rumple, still proceeding in his thrusts pecks her hair, forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and chin.

Though he could not kiss her lips, he latched onto them with his teeth as gently as they allowed, and suckled the rosy bud.

"Goodbye Rumplestiltskin" she whispered as he disembarked their molded bodies. Belle rose up, all regions of her body sore- essentially her center. Though, she quietly enjoyed the evidence of their love making.

Rumple twirls a finger and is suddenly clad once more, before lowering to his knees and kissing her wrists in a reluctant farewell. She plummets onto her back sleepily, and watches him ghost away through hooded lids.

Belle is fast asleep from there, and when she awakes-"somehow" dressed- she finds a single red rose in the place of her secret lover, and smiles in awaiting their next blue moon affair.


End file.
